1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to implantable devices and systems, devices and methods for their retrieval from the body, particularly devices that embolize during attempts to deliver the device to a left atrial appendage.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a multitude of medical devices suitable for implantation within a lumen or organ of the human body. For example, it is well known that a variety of stents and stent-like devices are suitable for implantation within the vasculature or any other bodily lumen or structure, such as blood vessels, including arteries, veins, and the heart. In some situations it is desired to provide an implantable device inside of the left atrial appendage (LAA) of the heart. Embodiments of such a device are described in U.S. application Ser. No. 10/642,384, filed Aug. 15, 2003, published as US 2005/0038470 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein.
If an implantable device becomes dislodged from the site to which it was delivered it may be carried by bodily fluids from the delivery site. When this occurs, the device may be described as having embolized. As the device is carried away it may rotate or otherwise change its spatial orientation. It would be advantageous to be able to percutaneously retrieve such implantable devices from the body.